


Comfort

by xxELF21xx



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Can be seen as gen, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Red Wine is a Good Bro, Steak is sad, bsta finals killing me so have this, i should be studying but i aint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Steak has been strangely silent and subdued.Red Wine didn't like that look on him





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a continuation of [this?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672543/chapters/36409014)

Steak had been strangely silent and subdued. He wasn't growling and playfully nudging him, just sitting silently on his end of the bed, staring out the window. The vibrant fires were dim and flickering as if Steak himself was about to extinguish.

Red Wine studies him, scrutinizing every action and every emotion. Ever since that exploration trip in Gloriville, Steak suddenly decided to become a literal statue, unmoving, eyes never leaving the window. The rising sun crawls ever so slowly over the horizon, setting the world alight. He could see how ashen his roommate has become, pale and sickly. 

Red Wine didn't like that look on him, he's got half a mind to go knocking on Miso's door, but decides against it; choosing to stay and figure out a way to crack Steak's shell. 

'Have you slept at all?' He picks at his words carefully, watching for any sign of acknowledgement. There is no reply.  _Odd,_ Steak usually sniped and retorted at any question thrown at him. Frowning, Red Wine leaves the room, wandering the corridors and into the restaurant downstairs, seeking Master Attendant. There weren't many customers today, which meant that Sandwich and Omurice were busy fawning over a console game at the counter, making hushed noises with their heads bumping against each other. Honestly, these kids...

He walks past them, hearing them excitedly chatter about it, looking around to locate the Attendant. 'If you're looking for them, you won't find them,' Pudding reports, having appeared out the kitchen with several plates of food, 'they've gone out with Ichi and Olivia again.' Red Wine blinks, startled, nodding his thanks. In return, he advises Pudding do something about the other two. Gold eyes flicker with irritation as he huffs away, leaving Red Wine disappointed.  _How am I supposed to find out what was wrong without them?_

Red Wine didn't know who was in the exploration team, having been sent out to do several deliveries that day, and he didn't notice anyone else talking about Steak's weird behaviour. Perhaps he should ask Hamburger, those two were always together, much to his chagrin. 

 

'Huh? Hamburger?' Cola's head pokes out of his room, cap askew, 'man, you just missed him! He's out for another exploration.' Red Wine raises his eyebrows, _'another?'_ He parrots, Cola nods, 'yeah, I told him  _not_ to go, but he went anyway. He got injured on the previous exploration, but he didn't tell anyone how.' An awful expression crosses the teen's face, 'you don't think  _Steak_ had anything to do with it, right? Hamburger wouldn't let himself get hurt unless it was for someone he was close to. I wouldn't consider Skewer, Jello or Miso close.' 

He hums, 'why not you ask again when he returns?'

Cola's sharp eyes stare through him when he walks off, 'tell Steak not to worry! Hamburg's fine!'  _That boy sure is smart._

 

'Are you going to waste your life away over a small mistake?' Steak's life ambition to become stone seem to coming true, if that were the case. Red Wine sighs, plopping down unceremoniously next to Steak. A plate of bacon tofu wrap cooling in his hands, his fingers tap on the porcelain, an old tune he forgot the name of; softly, he asks, 'please, eat something.' 

For the first time in a week, Steak's attention shifts. The Food Soul is clearly tired, but seeing his face up close made Red Wine feel  _sick._ Steak's lips part, to probably protest, but he takes the chance and places a warm piece in his mouth; dark eyes daring him to cough it out. They sit in agonising silence as Steak chews carefully, 'I heard what happened,' Red Wine whispers, tugging his partner's jacket. They needed to get that cleaned. Alarmed red eyes zeroes in on his smile, 'Cola reported that he's mostly okay now. He even went on another exploration, though I doubt Master Attendant knew about it.' 

'What- ' Steak's voice is cracked with misuse, he coughs lightly, uncomfortable. Red Wine grabs the pitcher of water on the tray, expectantly looking at Steak to make sure he empties the whole thing. 'What happened?' He keeps his voice as pleasant as possible, ignoring the worry thrumming in his veins, 'it would be better to remove the burdens weighing you down with someone unfamiliar.' 

He waits patiently, glancing at the bright day outside. 'I was careless,' Steak murmurs, 'I thought that we had the upper hand, we- we were facing a group of them, and they  _were_ weak, but I forgot that Skewer wasn't as experienced as the others when it comes to battle. She was strong, but she made serious blunders, she got injured more and more. Miso was busy with keeping her health up and couldn't afford to help Jello and Hamburger, I was too focused deflecting an attack to notice that she was being targeted. I thought,' he takes a shuddering breath, curling into himself, 'I thought that Jello could handle it, I wasn't paying attention to how slow she'd become. Hamburger, he took a hit for her.' Steak's teeth click harshly, cutting the story off.

Red Wine didn't need to hear the rest of it, he knew how it ended. Hamburger was in a critical condition after the hit, they rushed back as soon as they could. He'd seen Skewer and Jello in the training grounds, working away at improving themselves -- he was confused as to why, but now it made sense. 

He stands up, drawing the curtains shut swiftly. Steak makes a questioning noise, his plate half empty, 'go take a bath, Steak. You need to rest. After Hamburger returns, let's go visit him. He must be worried about you too.' Red Wine pulls out a fresh outfit for Steak, ushering him to the bathroom, 'but for now, you need to get better. We can't have him see you like this.' 

Steak allows himself to be pushed around, leaning on him. 'You didn't have to do this,' he whispers. 'Nonsense. I do not enjoy seeing you in misery. I expect you to feel slightly better once you're out,' he exclaims, waving a hand as he closes the door.

Red Wine really did not like seeing someone so strong crumble like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pop by sometimes on [tumblr?](https://yellow-wine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
